


Sick Day

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Childishness, Dom is a child, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom is sick and had to cancel a show but that wont stop him from meeting with his fans.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 15





	Sick Day

"I am sorry Dom but you will have to cancel tonights show you cant risk getting any one else sick,"Adam cautioned. 

"I feel fine Adam you dont need to baby me,"Dom pouted. 

"Your not going to that show and its final you have to consider the well being of your fans,"Adam spoke.

"Uggghh fine,"Dom sulked blowing his nose into a tissue. 

"Thats good to hear now you stay in bed and ill go make you some chicken noodle soup,"Adam said leaving the room. 

Once Adam closed the door Dom waited untill he heard Adam's heavy footsteps walk down the stairs then he got dressed and snuck off down the fire escape hailing a cab headed twards the venue he was suppose to be playing tonight. 

Dom still felt sick his stomach churned his nose still runny and his head hot but that was not going to stop him from meeting the crowd of fans waiting outside the venue. 

Once the cab reached the venue Dom jumped out and ran to greet the crowd of screaming fans. 

He took photos and signed a whole bunch of autographs. 

While taking a photo with a younger fan Dom began to sneeze uncontrollably he felt light headed and like he was going to throw up. 

"Are you ok Mister you seem sick,"the fan spoke. 

"Dont worry about me I am just fine,"Dom replied ruffling the childs hair. 

Meanwhile back at the house Adam entered Dom's room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and peppermint tea only to find Dom missing and his bedroom window open. 

Adam knew exactly where Dom had gone he so he quickly grabed his car keys forgetting that he was still wearing an apron and sped twards the concert venue to find the other outside surrounded by fans.

"Dominic Richard Harrison you are coming back home with me right now,"Adam shouted pulling the other by the ear. 

"Hey you are not my mom,"Dom protested inbetween coughs. 

"Dont give me that smack your sick and need rest,"Adam scolded draging the sick man into the car. 

"Sorry guys the meet & greet is over Dom needs to go home and get some rest,"Adam said as he pushed his foot against the gas and sped away from the venue with a sick Dom in the back seat.

Once they reached home Adam carried Dom upstairs to his room and tucked him into bed. 

Adam reheated the cold soup and attemped to feed some to Dom but he refused.

"I will not fight with you Dom you need to get better,"Adam huffed out of exhaustion.

Dom stared him down angrly sticking out his tounge in defiance.

Adam stared right back his thick eyebrows kniting together. 

"Fine I'll eat your soup,"he growled.

"Good,"Adam smirked as he shovled some soup into Dom's mouth.

"So how does it taste,"Adam asked.

"Its good," Dom mumbled crossing his arms.

Adam smiled.

"Now I want you to drink this tea and relax you need rest,"Adam replied.

Dom sighed and snuggled into bed siping he hot tea. 

Adam got up to leave but Dom stoped him.

"I am sorry for fighting with you,"he apologized. 

"Its allright now get some rest,"Adam replied turning his back to leave. 

"Umm one more thing could you mabey tell me a story,"Dom requested.

"Of course,"Adam spoke with a comforting smile as he pulled a chair up to the bed and began to tell the other a story.

Once the story was finished Adam looked over to see Dom fast asleap.

"Get well soon,"he said before walking out of Dom's room and turning out the light........


End file.
